Just For A Moment Traducción
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Tetsu no sabía cómo empezó, pero no podía arrepentirse de nada de lo que les ayudó a llegar a ese punto. Y puede que también se sintiera a gusto. Final fluffy. Tetsu/Eijun [Traducción autorizada] /Autora: amethyst-ice22/


**Autora Original: amethyst-ice22**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

**N/A: **Este fic está dedicado a Ayran, quien me hizo ver esta adorable y casi nada conocida pareja. Pero, oye, si estás leyendo esto significa que tal vez no somos las únicas que shipeamos (1) en secreto esta pareja. ¡Y alégrense conmigo, gente! ¡Es mi segundo fic **completo**! ¡Weeeee~ Feliz lectura!

* * *

Tetsu se movió cuando sintió el calor familiar sobre su espalda. Sin la fuerza de siempre, volteó y dejó que Sawamura se acomodara en el espacio en su cuello. El pitcher suspiró, su aliento cálido soplaba contra la piel bronceada y sus ojos estaban cerrados, todo lo que se podía oír eran los leves ronquidos que salían de sus labios. Sawamura estaba dormido, dejando a Tetsu con sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Habían pasado ocho días desde eso y, aunque sabía que era muy extraño, no podía alejarlo. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dándole la contra a su buen juicio. Se movió más cerca y dejó que un brazo suyo cubriera el estómago de Sawamura. Con una pequeña inquietud en el pecho, Tetsu sucumbió ante el sueño y el calor que emanaba el adolescente a su lado.

**XXX**

Era fin de semana y, como siempre, todos los miembros del club de béisbol de Seido estaban amontonados en el campo, llevando sus cuerpos al límite mientras el entrenador ladraba órdenes de izquierda a derecha. Nada nuevo. Era la misma rutina, sólo que con un régimen más duro debido a que ahora Chris estaba ahí para supervisar la práctica. Como sea, sólo por ese día, el entrenamiento estaba separado por grados; los de primero tenían la tarea de correr alrededor del campo, los de segundo tenían ejercicios y los de tercero fortalecimiento del cuerpo.

Una vez más, nada nuevo. Bueno, hasta que la práctica terminó. Sawamura se sentó en el suelo con el sudor escurriendo por cada poro de su cuerpo. Estaba cansado y sólo quería morir para así terminar. Pero nada va de acuerdo al plan, ¿verdad?

"Sawamura-kun." Prestó atención mientras la vice entrenadora se acercaba a él. Se volteó a verla, con el cuerpo apenas moviéndose por la fatiga.

"¿Qué?"

Takashima se acomodó los anteojos con una astuta sonrisa en los labios. "Tienes visita." Sawamura miró hacia donde señalaba y vio a Wakana saludándole desde el otro lado de la valla.

Sorprendido, se enderezó del todo, sin importarle que sus músculos dolieran en protesta, y corrió hacia ella.

"¡Wakana!"

El fuerte grito hizo que todos voltearan en su dirección. Observaron a la muchacha durante diez segundos completos antes de gritar a la vez," ¡¿Sawamura tiene novia?!"

No todos estaban sorprendidos considerando que los del primer equipo ya sabían sobre su existencia, pero verla era distinto a creerlo. Kuramochi abrió la boca, incrédulo. ¿Cómo demonios ese renacuajo tuvo oportunidad con tal belleza? ¡Era ilógico! ¡Era injusto! Era…su expresión se oscureció, oh, el mocoso se las vería con él más tarde, en la habitación. Había un movimiento de lucha que quería probar desde hace tiempo.

"Wow, ¿cómo pudo con esa nena?" Miyuki silbó a su lado, su mirada estaba apreciando la figura de la chica.

Kuramochi se encogió de hombros, ¡aunque estaba más que celoso, se portaría como alguien maduro! "Amiga de la infancia."

"¡Che! Sólo tuvo suerte, eso es todo." Escupió Jun, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras veía a la pareja bromear.

"Al menos sabe cómo elegirlas." Agregó Ryosuke, con su sonrisa habitual en los labios. Tanba sacudió la cabeza hacia sus compañeros. ¿No tenían decencia? Debían darle al niño al menos un respiro. Sawamura era molesto e insubordinado, pero su espíritu era permanente. Eso era suficiente para ganarse a una chica, ¿verdad?

"Oigan, hay que limpiar. Dejen a Sawamura en paz, pueden chismosear luego."

"Pe–" La queja de Kuramochi murió en sus labios al ver la mirada terrorífica en su capitán. Casi retrocede, pero no lo hizo, en cambio corrió hacia el jardín central para recoger las pelotas esparcidas en el suelo.

El resto le siguió sin detenerse, nadie quería ser presa de la ira de Tetsu. La última vez que un idiota hizo enojar a su capitán – bueno, no acabó bien. La pobre alma aún estaba traumatizada, sujeta a múltiples sesiones con un psiquiatra. Nunca más se habló del incidente.

"¿Es tan imposible de creer?" Preguntó Chris, yendo hacia su lado con una expresión suave y calmada.

"Mientras no afecte su desempeño no me podría importar menos." Fue la respuesta cortante.

Chris sonrió con alegría. "Esperemos eso."

Dos días. Sólo dos días y las cosas parecían estar derrumbándose. Era de nuevo lo mismo y, al ser el tercer día, empezaron a creer en maldiciones y karma. Tres días después del 'incidente', las cosas cambiaron. Para bien o para mal, no sabían, pero la mayoría de los jugadores estaban a punto de colapsar por la ansiedad.

"¿Tal vez rompieron?" Sugirió Kawakami, inquieto, con los ojos yendo de un extremo a otro a través del campo.

Masuko estaba a su lado, también de cuclillas, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba. "Sí, es la única razón que puedo pensar." Kuramochi, quien también estaba cerca al suelo junto a Masuko, rió e incluso _eso_ sonó raro.

"Un golpe duro, ¿eh? Son amigos de la infancia así que tal vez no se lo esperaba." Añadió Miyuki, apretado en el estrecho e improvisado círculo.

"Por más interesante que esto suene." Los cuatro regulares se congelaron ante el sonido de su voz, pero Tetsu siguió, con su tono de obvia irritación. "Me parece que estamos en una práctica, ¿verdad?"

Kawakami se aventuró con un tentativo, "Sí, capitán."

Tetsu asintió, con su fría mirada acuchillándolos por la espalda. "Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no están practicando?"

No necesitaron más amenazas y, en un santiamén, el campo que habían estado ocupando quedó libre de cualquier señal de vida. Tetsu se aguantó las ganas de suspirar, su rostro mostraba exasperación mientras regresaba a su lado del campo. De veras no tenía tiempo para eso.

"Es preocupante, ¿verdad?" Dijo Chris casualmente, llegando a su lado.

Esta vez no pudo soportarlo, Tetsu suspiró. "Odio admitirlo, pero sí, así es."

Chris miró de reojo a Sawamura, preocupado, y vio al de primer año practicar sus tiros sin decir palabra alguna. Habían pasado tres días desde que su supuesta novia había venido de visita y no se había oído chillido o grito alguno de su parte. Al principio, se veía normal cuando volvió al campo a ayudar con la limpieza, pero la primera señal de que algo fallaba fue por Kuramochi Yoruichi.

"Eres bueno con las damas, ¿eh, Sawamura?" El intento de asfixiarlo fue esperado y todos decidieron ignorarlos y esperar por los inevitables gritos.

Pero.

No llegaron.

En lugar de gritar, oyeron una calmada voz diciendo, "Sempai, estás ahorcándome. Por favor, déjame." Kuramochi inmediatamente se alejó de Sawamura, viéndose como si se hubiera quemado con agua hirviendo.

"¿Qué sucedió contigo?" Preguntó su compañero de cuarto, de un modo descarado, siendo esta la pregunta que tenían todos los demás en mente.

Sawamura sólo le ofreció una sonrisa tensa, una que se vio completamente fuera de lugar en su rostro. "No es nada, sempai. Sólo estoy cansado." Se volteó y empezó a recoger cosas del suelo, señalando el final de su conversación. Kuramochi estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir algo y sólo siguió su ejemplo, con los demás detrás.

Durante la cena, el silencio usual continuó, poniendo de malas al resto del equipo. Todos estaban tan acostumbrados a la charla ruidosa por parte de los de primer año que no oír nada los hacía tensarse en sus asientos.

Haruichi frunció el ceño hacia su arroz. "¿Eijun-kun?" Sawamura gruñó, dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

"¿Estás bien?"

Sawamura bajó su tazón, su tercer tazón de arroz completamente impecable. Se limpió la boca con la palma de la mano antes de asentir. "Sí, estoy bien, Harucchi. Buenas noches." El sonido de su silla se oyó más fuerte de lo usual y provocó que los otros novatos se sobresaltaran en sus asientos.

Tan callado como llegó, Sawamura se fue igual. Sus miradas le siguieron hasta afuera y un silencio incómodo se quedó en la cafetería. El entrenador se aclaró la garganta y habló alto y claro, rompiendo por fin la tensión en el aire.

"La práctica inicia a las seis. Buenas noches."

"¡Sí, entrenador!"

Una vez que el entrenador se fue, los susurros iniciaron. Las especulaciones de _tal vez le terminaron_ o _Wow, ¿eso crees?_ Y _tío, eso es feo. Pero la chica tuvo agallas para venir hasta aquí._

Chris mordió un poco de daikon (2), masticando lentamente mientras ignoraba el barullo detrás. Estaban pensando de modo muy superficial. ¿Por qué ven–?

"¿Por qué vendría hasta aquí sólo para terminar con él? Es lo que estás pensando, ¿ne, sempai?" Miyuki interrumpió sus pensamientos y sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado derecho.

Chris se pasó una mano por el cabello. No había por qué negarlo. Miyuki tenía la extraña habilidad de leer muy bien a las personas. A veces era molesto estar del otro lado (3). "¿Qué piensas tú, Miyuki?"

El cátcher dejó escapar un largo 'Hmm' mientras pensaba. Tomó un poco de su pescado sin mucha importancia. "Dale un día. Sawamura no es de los que se quedan así por mucho tiempo."

Una sonrisa cálida se formó en sus labios. "Sí, no es así."

**XXX**

Estaban equivocados.

Era cierto que habían sido lo suficientemente sensibles como para dejarlo solo por el resto del día, creyendo que tal vez necesitaba tiempo a solas y que mañana sería todo nuevo.

O así parecía.

El segundo día llegó, todos esperaban el fuerte y animado "¡Buenos días, chicos!", pero se quedaron perplejos al encontrar al pitcher ya corriendo en el campo. Cuando entraron, hizo una reverencia breve en su dirección para luego caminar, sin notar en lo absoluto las miradas incrédulas que veían en su dirección. Sawamura simplemente continuó la práctica en completo silencio y sólo daba respuestas cortas cuando se dirigían a él.

Además, no todos apreciaban la repentina tranquilidad en el campo, incluso el entrenador se veía algo inquieto. De pronto nada se veía bien y los otros, a regañadientes, extrañaron al ruidoso adolescente que despedía energía en cada paso que daba.

Desgraciadamente, nadie sabía cómo acercársele y terminaban rodeándolo con miedo, como si estuvieran pisando vidrio roto. Y Sawamura en sí no parecía dispuesto a hablar sobre lo que sea que le molestara.

Cada pregunta sobre su condición era eliminada con tranquilidad. Por una vez, todos empezaban a odiar su terquedad. Porque eso significaba que su espíritu inquebrantable trabajaba de ambas maneras – positiva y negativamente.

El tercer día llegó con algunos de primer año inquietos y alertas. Un movimiento en falso y serían golpeados por la más simple provocación. Algunos de los grados superiores estaban siendo más agresivos de lo normal, mientras que los regulares estaban demasiado ocupados como para planear cómo salvar la situación. Todas estas cosas dejaron sólo algo por hacer: suspensión de la práctica.

"Haz algo con él, Chris, o le pediré al entrenador que lo suspenda hasta que arregle ese maldito problema suyo." Chris asintió, sus ojos persistentes en la cabeza de Sawamura. Sabía que Tetsu cumpliría su amenaza y, por más injusto que sonara, no tenían otra alternativa. A menos que el pitcher volviera a la normalidad, sus sesiones de entrenamiento nunca serían fructíferas.

Era difícil de creer, pero Sawamura sí que tenía una gran influencia en casi todo el equipo. Es sólo que no lo sabían hasta ahora. Por su parte, Chris se sentía culpable por ser tan insensible. Sawamura había hecho mucho por él y el equipo y aun así no podían devolverle el favor cuando se trataban de sus problemas.

"Sí, lo haré esta noche." _Con suerte, no se pondrá tan terco como hasta ahora._ Pensó Chris para sí.

Aunque no tenían de qué quejarse sobre su desempeño en las prácticas, no había entusiasmo o vigor. Sawamura sin pasión era como un océano sin agua. Era impensable y tal vez era por eso que no podían aceptarlo, él era quien siempre los animaba a todos, servía como su fuerza y apoyo. Simplemente no parecía correcto y nunca lo parecería hasta que él hiciera algo para terminar con lo que tanto molestaba a Eijun.

**XXX**

"Sawamura." Llamó Chris, hacia donde estaba el pitcher. El entrenamiento había terminado antes de lo esperado pero supuso que así lo había decidido el entrenador después de ver a los jugadores muy distraídos como para continuar. Dejarlos seguir así sólo terminaría en heridas y era algo que querían evadir a como dé lugar. Tal vez por eso era que Tetsu se encontraba al límite desde ayer.

"¿Me llamaste, sempai?" Sawamura se paró frente a él, con el uniforme sucio por la práctica. Chris frunció el ceño cuando notó que evitaba su mirada. Así que sabía por qué había sido convocado.

"Ven a mi cuarto más tarde, después de la cena. Necesitamos discutir algunas cosas." Sawamura asintió de malas, balanceando su pie derecho en el suelo. Chris tomó nota de ello y de inmediato supo que estaba haciéndole sentir incómodo.

"Ok." La voz del de primer año sonó pequeña y vulnerable y él sólo pudo reprimir una mueca. Verlo así le hacía sentir como el pendejo más grande de todos. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que pasaran tres días sin hacer nada?

"Bien. Ahora ve y toma un baño." Sawamura asintió antes de dirigirse a los dormitorios, con pasos pesados y los hombros hacia abajo. Suspirando, metió la mano al bolsillo y sus dedos envolvieron el amuleto que Wakana le había dado el otro día.

Ese era su problema, suyo y de nadie más. No tenían por qué molestarlo, en especial Chris-sempai. Tal vez un baño caliente aclararía su mente. Decidido, llegó a su habitación, tomó sus útiles de aseo –mientras ignoraba sin querer las preguntas de sus compañeros– y se dirigió a los baños.

Usualmente tomaba su baño después que los demás, pero estaba vez planeaba saltarse la cena y quedarse todo el tiempo posible en la bañera. No creía poder comer tres tazones de arroz cuando aún sentía náuseas por la práctica del día.

"Oh oh, miren quién decidió venir." Se mofó Jun desde la bañera. A su lado, Miyuki le saludó sin mucha importancia mientras que los otros presentes a penas y le miraron.

Sawamura dio una leve inclinación. "Buenas noches, Isashiki-san. Miyuki." Ambos se sintieron frustrados ante tal saludo. Se les puso la piel de gallina. Jun rió, con la paciencia a punto de terminársele.

"¡Oye, mocoso! ¿Qué demonios te pasa últimamente?" Los otros ocupantes del lugar se quedaron callados y terminaron de limpiarse en silencio. Algo estaba empezando y quedarse ahí no parecía sabio de su parte.

"No es nada, sempai. Sólo estoy cansado." Jun se levantó, con los ojos dilatados de furia, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentado el de primer año.

¡Golpe!

Sawamura cayó sentado al suelo de baldosas, con una mano tomando su mejilla herida. No había dicho nada y sólo había incrementado la ira de Jun. "¡No me vengas con esa mierda! ¡'No es nada' mi trasero! ¡Has estado actuando como una nenita a la que le cortaron! ¡¿Qué sucede?!"

Miyuki salió de la bañera, tomó a Jun por la cintura y lo jaló con calma. "Jun-san, deberías calmarte primero. Sawamura, tómate tu tiempo. Ya terminamos."

"¡Che! ¡Mocoso molesto!" Jun se dirigió a la puerta, murmurando maldiciones en el camino. Miyuki le dio una mirada al pitcher tirado en el suelo antes de suspirar.

"Sabes que es sólo porque está preocupado por ti, ¿verdad?" Sawamura asintió casi al instante y ello le dio a Miyuki un poco alivio, porque significaba que no estaba siendo del todo terco. "Bien. Todos lo estamos, en realidad, así que mientras más pronto vuelvas a ser un idiota, mejor."

"¿Miyuki?"

Miyuki se detuvo por la puerta. "¿Sí?"

"Lo siento."

El cátcher le sonrió. "Más te vale."

**XXX**

"¿Sempai?" Tocó la puerta tres veces antes de que esta se abriera. Chris se quedó mirando la herida en su mejilla antes de dejarle pasar. La puerta se cerró tras él, su corazón latió fuerte y alto cuando vio a su sempai esperando con impaciencia a que se sentara.

Sawamura dudó antes de sacudir la cabeza, con los pies plantados firmes en el suelo. "No quiero hablar del tema, sempai."

Chris volteó a observarle, ambas miradas chocaban. "¿Y? ¿Seguirás deprimido? ¿Así como así?"

"No es nada grave, sempai. No tienes que preocuparte." Pero lo tenía escrito en toda la cara y entonces Chris supo que Sawamura sería un pésimo jugador de póker. (4)

"Sawamura. Te lo diré ahora –si no te repones, serás suspendido de las actividades del club hasta nuevo aviso." Sawamura le miró como si su mundo se viniera abajo y Chris se tragó la culpabilidad que ello le ocasionaba. _Pero_…Apretó los puños y se dio fuerzas. Eso era mejor a que se hiciera daño por estar distraído.

"Pero yo– sempai, no puedes hacer eso. Es– Estaré bien así que, _por favor_, no me suspenda." Una mirada a esos ojos llenos de sentimientos y Chris hubiera cedido.

"Entonces dime lo que sucede para poder ayudarte." Pidió Chris con gentileza.

Sawamura apartó la mirada de la suya y Chris lo supo, era una batalla perdida. "No– no puedo."

"¡Sólo dímelo!" Gritó con rudeza, sorprendiendo a Sawamura – y a él también, en realidad – por el volumen. Levantar la voz no estaba dentro de la naturaleza de Chris pero, demonios, su paciencia se acababa. Ese pitcher cabeza dura (5) le hacía llegar a sus límites.

"¡No puedo decírtelo, ¿bien?! ¡Simplemente no puedo! Si no, él podrí–"

Sawamura cerró la boca con rapidez cuando la puerta fue abruptamente abierta, sólo para ver a su capitán observándolo. Tetsu mantuvo la mirada, avanzando hacia él, y le dio un sonoro golpe en la frente.

"Eres un idiota, Sawamura."

"¿Eh?" La insistente mirada de Tetsu se suavizó un poco y logró que Sawamura retrocediera. Su capitán lo sabía. Lo _sabía_.

"No te contengas, mocoso terco." Y así como así, la presa (6) se rompió y los sonoros llantos empezaron a brotar de sus labios. Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza de sus emociones. Tetsu se quedó de pie como una tabla, con una expresión que demostraba lo incómodo que se sentía mientras que Chris se encontraba ahí, completamente confundido.

"¿Tetsu?" Su capitán suspiró y señaló al adolescente que lloraba frente a él.

"Esperemos hasta que se detenga."

Dos horas de llanto continuo y Sawamura de veras, _por fin_, se detuvo. Tetsu le miró de reojo. ¿Cómo podía alguien llorar tanto? Era tan sorprendente como espantoso.

"Sawamura, ¿qué sucede?" Chris intentó de nuevo y sonrió con calidez cuando el de primer año inhaló y se quitó las lágrimas sin cuidado alguno. Era un pequeño avance, pero avance al fin y al cabo.

"Oyaji (7) tuvo un accidente." Inició Sawamura, sus ojos apenas contenían las lágrimas. "Wakana vino a decírmelo. Dijo que no estaba en buenas condiciones. Quise ir a casa y revisar, pero me dijeron que si lo hacía jamás me perdonarían porque no debo perder la concentración en el béisbol. Oyaji querría eso."

Un hipido se escapó de su boca y Tetsu le ofreció una botella de agua con un poco de disgusto. El pitcher la tomó sin dudar y bebió dos enormes tragos antes de continuar. "Wakana prometió que llamaría una vez que supiera cómo fue la operación, pero ya han pasado tres días y– ¿sempai?" Chris agitó la cabeza y se acomodó un poco el cabello.

"Tetsu tiene razón. Eres un idiota. Pudiste habérselo dicho a alguien. No había necesidad de ocultarlo, ¿verdad?" Tetsu gruñó, de acuerdo, y por primera vez en tres días agobiantes, la sonrisa boba de Sawamura apareció en su rostro.

"Sí, lo siento, Chris-sempai. Yuki-sempai." Sawamura sonrió cuando Chris le tomó el rostro con dureza. En serio, a veces ese niño era demasiado para manejar. Tetsu les miró en silencio antes de suspirar cansinamente. Él no era de dar ánimos pero, sólo por esta vez, haría una excepción.

Tetsu se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención. "Sawamura."

Sawamura volteó hacia él y respondió con rapidez. "¿Sí, capitán?"

"Si te pareces a tu padre, entonces." Tetsu se detuvo, agitó los dedos. Ah, aquí va. "Entonces estoy seguro de que estará bien." El silencio pudo con su seguridad y estuvo a punto de retirar lo dicho de no ser porque unos brazos lo rodearon y algo cálido se instaló en su pecho.

"¡Gracias, capitán!"

Chris inclinó la cabeza, apenas conteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro al notar cómo las puntas de las orejas de Tetsu se ponían rojas de la vergüenza. Su capitán podía ser estricto y duro, pero también era alguien en quién depender y podía ser bastante suave en el fondo.

"¡Deja, Sawamura!"

**XXX**

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Preguntó Chris por undécima vez. Tetsu suspiró y se estiró de nuevo.

"Aunque no lo estuviera, no tengo muchas opciones, ¿verdad?"

Chris rió con calidez. "Ya sea dormido o despierto, sigue siendo terco como una mula, ¿no es así?"

Tetsu le miró y trató de quitarse de nuevo a Sawamura de encima. Desgraciadamente, no funcionó. ¿Por qué ese ese estúpido pitcher tenía que quedarse dormido mientras estaba sobre él?

"Lo estás empeorando." Tetsu refunfuñó. Chris se llevó las manos al rostro, con una gran sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"Al menos no compartes habitación con nadie." Sawamura roncó de pronto y Tetsu se aguantó las ganas de gemir. Chris no pudo contener su risa.

"De todas formas, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

Tetsu empujó el rostro de Sawamura lejos de su pecho, pero el pitcher resistió sin moverse un ápice. Suspirando, masculló a regañadientes. "Su familia llamó a Rei-san antes, pidiendo que se asegurara de que Sawamura no hiciera nada estúpido. Me buscó y me dijo lo mismo."

"Bueno, eres el capitán, así que tienes el derecho de saber."

"Ahora me arrepiento."

Chris le dio una mirada significante antes de despedirse con dos dedos. (8) "Sí, lo dices ahora. Como sea, se está haciendo tarde, así que ten una _buena_ noche, capitán." Tetsu le tiró una almohada al rostro y se sintió un poco mejor cuando el proyectil dio en el blanco. Chris se la tiró de vuelta y Tetsu la atrapó con facilidad.

"Lo siento. Dejaré de molestar."

Tetsu gruñó esta vez. "Cállate, Chris."

Chris rió y sacudió el cabello de Sawamura antes de salir de la habitación, dejándole en paz y calma. Sí, bueno, eso creía. Unos ronquidos suaves vinieron desde su derecha. Tetsu hizo una mueca cuando el muchacho se movió para descansar en su hombro. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? El adolescente pegado a él roncó una vez más, como burlándose.

Tetsu casi le asesta su puño en la cara, pero se contuvo al ver los surcos de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Suspirando, se movió para darle comodidad. No servía enojarse por ello porque, sin importar qué hiciera, Sawamura no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Sus dedos se negaron a moverse y no ayudaba el que su camiseta estuviera a puno de ser quitada.

Tetsu suspiró de nuevo, sus ojos se cerraron por cuenta propia. Sólo por esa noche lo dejaría pasar. De todas formas, Sawamura se lo merecía.

**XXX**

"¡Buenos días, chicos!" Sus ojos adormilados y asesinos se abrieron de pronto cuando vieron a Sawamura corriendo alrededor del campo, con su estúpidamente molesta – aunque entrañable, a pesar de que nunca lo admitirían – sonrisa en toda la cara.

"¿Ara? Por fin volvió a la normalidad." Meditó Ryosuke en voz alta mientras le lanzaba una mirada maliciosa a Jun.

El poderoso bateador bufó, levantando el rostro engreídamente. "¡Che! Estaba actuando como una nenita así que alguien debía darle una lección."

Miyuki rió. "Jun-san estaba terriblemente preocupado, ¿ne, Jun-san?"

El hombre se erizó con enojo. "¡Já! ¡Tienes razón! Vamos de una vez, debemos levantar pesas."

Miyuki se quedó con la boca abierta, completamente estupefacto. Sin poder creérselo, volteó hacia Ryosuke. "¿Acaba de admitirlo?"

Ryosuke sonrió. "Me parece que sí."

Tetsu se mantuvo callado en la banquilla, ignorando lo que hacían sus compañeros de equipo. En cambio, estaba pensando en cosas más importantes como el hecho de que, cuando despertó en la mañana, Sawamura ya se había ido. Se cruzaron más tarde, pero sólo le dio un saludo lleno de ánimos antes de seguir sus caminos. Significaba sólo una cosa. Ese había sido el fin.

O eso creyó.

"Sawamura, ¿qué haces aquí?" Observó al de primer año meneándose en la puerta, con la mirada hacia el suelo y una almohada apretada contra su estómago.

"¡Y–Yo sólo– sempai!"

Tetsu se encogió ante el tono. "¿Qué? No tienes que gritar."

Sawamura sonrió con timidez antes de acercarse un poco. "¿Podría dormir aquí esta noche?"

Tetsu lo sospechaba. La almohada en la mano del pitcher era una pista obvia. "Tienes tu propio cuarto y cama, ¿no es así?" Esperó por un asentimiento antes de continuar. "Entonces, ¿por qué tendrías que dormir aquí?" Además, sólo había una cama un su pequeño cuarto. No se supone que la ocupara, pero moverla de aquí a allá cada día se volvía molesto. (9)

Sawamura se removió inquieto. "No puedo dormir, sempai."

Sus labios temblaron en desagrado. "Y, ¿por qué sería mi problema?"

"Porque, ya sabes, sempai, así que…" Respiró hondo. "¿…_por favor_?" Sawamura buscó su mirada con firmeza. Esperanza, desesperación, miedo y una súplica silenciosa. Todo eso y más fue lo que Tetsu vio en esos irritantes y expresivos ojos. Entonces, ¿por qué no molestaba a Chris? Cierto, él tenía compañeros de habitación, a diferencia de él, que no tenía ninguno. Nadie vería al par de chicos abrazados en una cama.

Tetsu suspiró exasperado antes de moverse y ofrecerle un lugar en la cama. Los ojos de Sawamura casi se salen. "¡Puedo dormir en el suelo, sempai!"

"¿Y arriesgarte a tener mal la espalda para la práctica de mañana?" Eso lo calló. Tetsu casi sonríe triunfante cuando oyó las sábanas moverse, pero luego se congeló al sentir el calor de la espalda de Sawamura atravesando su camiseta.

"¿Sempai?"

Tetsu cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar lo extraño de la situación. "¿Qué?"

"Gracias."

_Está bien_, pensó Tetsu, _sólo es por esta noche._

O eso creyó _de nuevo_.

"¡Buenas noches, sempai!" Tetsu observó sin expresión alguna al idiota que bloqueaba su única vía de escape. Sería ya la _cuarta_ noche, sólo _si_ lo permitía. Y estaba seguro de que no había ninguna maldita forma de que dejara dormir a su lado al de primer año de nuevo, no cuando despertaban enredados entre sí como un par de recién casa– él _no_ acababa de pensar _eso._

Como sea, era momento de ponerle fin. "Tu padre está bien ahora, ¿verdad?" La sonrisa de Sawamura se borró de su rostro, una mirada pensativa reemplazó la felicidad en sus ojos.

"Así es, sempai."

Tetsu pasó una página del libro de reglas de shogi que tenía en manos. "¿Y? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?"

Sawamura abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir hasta que la mesa frente a su capitán le llamó la atención. "Si gano un juego de shogi, ¿me dejarás dormir aquí?"

Tetsu cerró su libro con un giro de muñeca. Su mirada dura se fijó en el novato, quien se la regresó con ardiente determinación. "¿Qué obtienes de esto, Sawamura?"

Sawamura apretó los labios antes de que se le escapara una sonrisa confiada. "Una noche en tu cama, sempai."

Tetsu se golpeó el rostro, sintiendo cómo este ardía de humillación. ¿Acaso ese idiota sabía lo que decía? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpidamente inocente? No ayudaba el hecho de que la decisión llena de auto confianza no flaqueara a pesar de lo mucho que le fruncía el ceño. Demonios, lo normal era que su mirada ahuyentara a los otros, ¿a dónde se había ido su efectividad?

"Un juego, Sawamura. Victoria o fracaso, esta será la última vez."

Sawamura sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes. "¡Sí, sempai!"

**XXX**

"¿Una noche en tu cama? ¿En serio?" Chris casi se dobla de la risa cuando Tetsu le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sufrió una derrota aplastante _de nuevo_. Había sido un golpe duro a su orgullo y estaría jodido si no hacía algo al respecto.

"No es divertido, Chris." Chris se quitó una lágrima del ojo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez en que se había reído tanto? Ahora que lo pensaba, debía ser la primera vez que lo hacía.

"Así que, ¿tendrán una revancha esta noche?"

Tetsu asintió. "No perderé esta vez." Chris agitó la cabeza desalentadoramente. Por más buen jugador que fuera Tetsu en el béisbol, no era igual con el shogi.

"Buena suerte, entonces. La necesitarás."

Tetsu frunció el ceño con fuerza. "No necesito suerte para ganar."

Chris seguía sin convencerse. "Uh–huh. Dímelo cuando ganes esta noche."

La noche vino y entonces…

"Jaque mate, sempai." Tetsu gruñó bajo, sus ojos destellaban por la trampa en la que había sido capturado. Una vez que el Castillo de Yagura (10) había sido posicionado, estaba listo para atacar por un lado pero la torre del caballo avanzó (11) y entonces todo se terminó. Para ser un idiota, Sawamura jugaba bien al shogi.

"No perderé mañana, Sawamura."

El pitcher rió con alegría, irradiando desde lo más hondo de sí. "¡Ya veremos, sempai!"

Y entonces otra noche pasó.

"¡Yo gano, sempai!"

"Mañana, de seguro ganaré."

"Lo que digas, sempai."

Y otra.

"Gano yo _de nuevo_, sempai."

"¿En qué movida fallé?"

Sawamura rodó los ojos. "No es por ser grosero ni nada, sempai, pero apestas."

Tetsu le fulminó con la mirada y, si ello pudiera matar, estaría seis pies bajo tierra. Sawamura no le tomó importancia, acostumbrado al carácter de su sempai.

"Mejor suerte para la próxima, sempai."

Tetsu gruñó amenazadoramente. "Mañana, lo juro, serás hombre muerto."

Y otra.

"Sempai, creo que deberíamos detenernos. Siempre pierdes."

"¡No! Ganaré, maldito mocoso. Ya verás." Sawamura no pudo aguantar una sonrisa, sus ojos miraron afectuosamente el ceño fruncido en el rostro del capitán, quien demostraba su descontento.

"Por favor, no pierdas tan mal esta vez, sempai."

"Cállate, Sawamura."

Nueve días y contando.

Esta camaradería que descubrieron no era natural y estaba fuera de lugar, tarde o temprano terminarían deteniéndose. Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, Tetsu se aseguraría de que no se acostumbraran mucho pero, en serio, ¿era un idiota? Ir a su habitación como si fuera normal, sin duda había sido engañado.

"Hmrn…Tetsu-sempai…" Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el rostro de Sawamura a sólo unos centímetros del suyo, su expresión era pacífica y contenta. Tetsu se mordió la mejilla por dentro, con un leve sonrojo.

De algún modo, tal vez ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado.

**XXX**

Ahora son tres años y contando.

Ambos se han quedado juntos contra viento y marea. A espaldas de todos –bueno, a excepción de Chris porque era extrañamente intuitivo y de seguro lo supo desde el principio– han formado un lazo, uno que sólo iniciaba cuando la puerta se cerraba y Sawamura estaba a su lado.

Tetsu se movió cuando el cuerpo flexible se le pegó aún más, uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y el otro casi envolviendo a Sawamura para atraerlo más.

Tres años y contando.

Tetsu disfrutó del calor que irradiaba el hombre durmiendo a su lado, completamente desconectado de todo lo demás, sus dedos tomaron las delgadas caderas casi posesivamente.

Ahora, el cómo empezó se ve bastante borroso en su cabeza y tampoco sabe por qué no detuvo a Sawamura antes de que se le uniera tanto. Pero no podía arrepentirse de nada de lo que les ayudó a llegar a ese punto. Y puede que también se sintiera a gusto.

"¿Sempai? ¿No puedes dormir?" Tetsu bajó la vista hacia Sawamura y le vio parpadear hacia él.

Tetsu agitó la cabeza. "Estaba a punto. Duérmete de nuevo."

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios. "Ok…" Sawamura inhaló profundamente, dejando el olor a pino y sándalo llenarlo por completo, llevándolo a sus sueños. "¿Sempai?"

"¿Hn?"

"Gracias."

Tetsu sonrió, su rostro se suavizó. "Sí."

Y entonces, por un momento (12), todo se sintió bien.

* * *

**Denle mucho amor a esta pareja, ¿sí? Haha, dejen Reviews antes de irse, por favor.**

* * *

_Completado: 1 de Febrero del 2014_

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1)**En inglés, el verbo 'Shipping' es usado en los fandoms para denominar a la acción de emparejar a dos personajes que no son necesariamente pareja en la serie/libro/manganime/etc. Ya se ha hecho común el castellanizarlo, así que 'shipear' es socialmente aceptado en la internet (?)

**(2)** Daikon en un rábano japonés, bastante parecido al nabo que conocemos.

**(3)** Chris se refiere a estar del lado de la persona a la que se le lee la mente.

**(4)** Se supone que para ser un buen jugador de póker no debes mostrar emoción alguna en el rostro. Si eres fácil de leer fallas en el juego, por ello la referencia.

**(5) **En realidad ponía 'mule' y la oración se traduciría como 'Esa mula de pitcher' pero no me sonaba bien. De todas formas es lo mismo (?)

**(6) **Con 'la presa se rompió', se refiere a una presa de agua (por sus lágrimas).

**(7) **'Oyaji' es como decir 'Viejo' (así, bastante coloquial) refiriéndose al padre de uno.

**(8) **'Two finger salute', buscar en Wikipedia para mejor ilustración. Básicamente es el saludo que hacen muchas veces los militares, ese en el que se juntan los dedos medio e índice y se ponen en la frente.

**(9) **No entendí muy bien, así que lo traduje tal y cual estaba. Lo siento.

**(10)** En el shogi, el Castillo Yagura es una posición de defensa, considerada la más fuerte. En esta el Rey está fuertemente protegido.

**(11)** El Castillo Yagura tiene como debilidad los laterales, por eso Tetsu le atacó por ahí. Para su mala suerte, Sawamura terminó ganando la siguiente jugada.

**(12) **Quería recalcarlo porque me gusta cuando pasan estas cosas. Dice 'por un momento', que vendría a ser el título del fanfic, 'just for a moment'.

**¡POR FIN! –llora a mares– No saben cuánto estaba deseando terminar esta traducción. Sé que llevo bastante tiempo prometiendo que 'estará en unos días', pero entre una y otra cosa terminaba siendo interrumpida a cada rato Dx Además, esta semana inicié la universidad –felicítenme(?)– y estuve ocupada en algunos trámites e información…**

**En fin, ahora puedo tener mi consciencia tranquila :'D Le comenté a algunas personas, en los RR, que, además de la otra historia de **_amethyst-ice22_**, tengo otras más en cola con sus respectivas autorizaciones. Debido a que esas son bastante cortas, las publicaré primero. 'Fair Game' sigue siendo traducido, de a poquitos(?).**

**En fin, espero nos leamos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: ¡Reviews para la autora! ¡No lo olviden!**_


End file.
